The Father Type
by Val B
Summary: Tsubaki had never been good with men. But as a loopy grin and two pretty brown eyes came into the store, she had no idea of who she dealed with. AU Crack.


_Made something out of an impulse after reading comment by mika-xx..._

_It was made for the randomness of it, by the randomness of it, and..._

_I had to._

_I dont own Soul Eater... but can I pleeease own Atsushi Okhubo?? :D It would be awesome._

**SO IT BEGINS:**

The cashier greeted every client that came to the store with a big smile and a loud welcome. The typing of the cashier and the laugh of two girls voices resonated through the entire store.

At the opposite side of the store Tsubaki Nakatsuka made her best in her first day of work. Her hair was picked up in a ponytail, and she stood in her tip toes as she arranged the top shelves with detail. The job was brand new, so the excitement and hard work were at its highest.

"Tsubaki!" Maka, the cashier, popped her head out from one of the shelves "I'm going next-door for some coffee and ice cream for the twins, want to come with us?"

Tsubaki arranged one of the tomato soup cans in the shelf and smiled to the cashier "Maka-chan, you just helped me get the job, you want Marie-sensei to fire me already?" she said jokingly.

Maka chuckled "Ok, ok; I ll let you keep the job." The blonde walked to the counter and took her coat and bag and helped the girls get their coats on. "Could you take care of the cashier while I'm off?"

Tsubaki suddenly felt like this wasn't going the right way "Bu-but--"

"Don't worry, as you probably noticed, nobody comes here. If anyone comes to buy something, the only thing you'll need is to read the price and receive the money" Maka said as she struggled with her own coat's sleeve.

Tsubaki gave a defeated sigh. "Okay"

Maka smiled "You are awesome" She winked at Tsubaki, grabbed one of each girl's hands, and walked away from the store. "Promise I'll bring you some coffee!" Maka screamed as the front door of the store closed.

And so Tsubaki felt quite lonely as she sat on the chair besides the counter, alone in the store.

How did she end up having a job so quickly?

Maka quickly became one of her best friends in the last month course, that's how; the woman was smart, amiable, and had become one of the best cooking partner Tsubaki had had in a long time. Not to mention how adorable Maka's twins were to her.

Maka wanted to find somewhere to live (after her divorce, which she never spoke about other than saying she had a divorce) and Tsubaki needed a job to help for the payment of the house's mortgage. Black Star, Tsubaki's roommate, emptied the old storage room and Maka made some arrangements with Marie-senpai, the store's owner. In a heartbeat, both Maka's and Tsubaki's problems were solved, and they had made a new and good friendship.

So now Tsubaki had a new job, and a relaxed job at that.

As nobody walked in the store, Tsubaki dismissively grabbed the counter's notepad and started doodling over it.

A couple minutes passed before the front door's bell rang.

And so he came in.

He had a big, loopy grin decorating his face. He wore jeans, a t-shirt and big, baggy coat. His dark hair matched the color of his skin and one could see his deep eyes through the glasses he wore.

He couldn't look any simpler, but somehow he managed to attract all of Tsubaki's interest.

She blushed as she dismissed her way too hormonal thoughts and remembered to maintain her good manners.

"G-Go-Good morning, sir!" Tsubaki studdered as she straightened her back, dropping the pen she doodled with, and so the pen fell from the counter. She blushed harder.

The man laughed as he got closer to the counter and picked the pen up. "Good morning" he smiled "and don't call me sir, makes me feel old," his smile broadened "call me Kilik"

Somewhere in Tsubaki's brain, between her common sense and her woman intuition, a little red alarm named FLIRTING ALERT tinged.

Tsubaki dismissed her thoughts. "Good morning Kilik; is there anything I can offer you?"

She thought of what she said for a couple seconds.

"from the store?"

Kilik smiled. "Am... Yeah. I m kinda looking for somebody." He looked around the store "Is Maka Albarn around here?"

Tsubaki couldn't help from feeling a little disappointment. "No, she went out for a while."

"Ok" Kilik said and smiled towards the black-haired "Guess I ll just wait for her over here."

Tsubaki gave a shy smile "Ok then."

"May I know who I have the pleasure to meet?" the man said as he looked at her, who was at the souveniers shelfs area, arranging the keychains.

She looked over at him and gave yet another smile. "My name is Tsubaki"

"Nice to meet ya, Tsubaki" he said as he inched closer to her.

"Okay, I might look like a desperate, horny stalker." He said as he scratched the back of his head. Tsubaki felt a sweat drop falling from her forehead as she gulped a nervous laugh.

He sighed "But I'm getting old, I'm free...-" Tsubaki bit her lip from looking too amused as she waited for him to finish.

"-And I think you are very pretty."

This was too cliche to be truth, Tsubaki decided.

"Feel like hanging out with me somed-"

"Yes"

"-ay in the future?"

And as Kilik gave a half-face sized smile Tsubaki decided she wouldn't care. If Black Star taught her something, was that first act; then think if you feel like it. And something she was sure of was that this Kilik guy gave her a spark that nobody else gave her, and that thinking would lead her to demise.

The moment was interrupted when the front door's bell rang.

As one of Maka's twins saw the visitor, she couldn't help but call him.

There was only one scream that made Tsubaki's brain stop dead.

"DAADDYYY!!"

If anybody had payed attention, one could've seen how Tsubaki got paler when the twins came in running to hug their dad.

Kilik hugged them back with as much affection as the twins did, and the three of them laughed with joy as Kilik lifted the twins from the floor.

Tsubaki sank lower.

Maka came in last with two cups of coffee hanging from her hands "Hi, Kilik" she said as she walked into the store and handed Tsubaki her coffee.

"Tsubaki, meet my ex-husband" Maka said as she looked at the black haired, who was still staring as Kilik played with the twins. "Oh dear, he charmed you, didn't he?"

Tsubaki blinked.

"You have my bless, but I tell you," Maka blew on her coffee before taking another sip "the charm fades away pretty quickly"

And at the other side of the store, Kilik smiled knowingly to Maka's comment.

"He's more like the father type of guy" Maka said smiling at Tsubaki, then taking another sip of coffee.

Kilik lifted both twins up and walked over the two women in the counter.

Kilik grinned as he sat the twins over the counter and smiled at Tsubaki "So, you free on Friday?"

Maka rolled her eyes.

Tsubaki sweat-dropped.

The twins giggled.

Thinking wasn't such a great idea at the moment.

-----------------------------------

The Not-So End.

_Reviews are the best thing you could do for me :D_

_(Suddenly, I feel like writing a Kilik/Maka one shoot...)_


End file.
